Une fête chez les Serpentards
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: OS: Narcissia, Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus et tous les autres à Poudlard, un soir de fête. De l'alcool, de la musique... Les maraudeurs qui attendent qu'ils aillent se coucher...


**Une fête à Serpentard.**

****

Poudlard.

Dans les cachots.

Salle commune des Serpentard.

Tout les serpentards sont présent.

Ils célèbrent l'anniversaire de la douce Narcissia Black.

Les célébrations ont commencée depuis un bon moment déjà et il commence à se faire tard.

Les bouteilles vides sont nombreuses sur le sol, sur les tables, sur les chaises, dans les fauteuils et dans les mains… Partout quoi !

La jeune fille (Narcissia) est en 5ème année, sa grande sœur, Bellatrix, est en 6ème année. Narcissia est fiancée à Lucius Malfoy, un 7ème année, alors que Bellatrix est sûr de finir avec un des frères Lestrange (L'un est en 6ème année avec elle alors que l'autre est en 7ème année). Les parents étaient encore en train de chercher lequel des deux serait le mieux pour la jeune fille. Après tout, Bellatrix est l'aînée de cette branche des Black, la cadette étant promise à un Malfoy, il fallait bien choisir le promis de Bellatrix. La famille Black avait déjà subit de gros dommages avec le « départ » du jeune Sirius (Insignifiant et honteux! Gryffondor, ami avec des sangs impurs, il a eu la bonne idée de quitter la famille Black !). Son petit frère, Regulus, qui était dans la même année que Narcissia, se trouvait avoir quelques problèmes « de reproductions » à la suite d'un « accident », donc, il était difficile de lui trouver une fiancée (Essayez vous de trouver une famille de sang pur qui ne soit pas traître à son sang et qui ne veuille pas de descendance...).

Pour le moment (pour le « fun de la jeunesse » dirons nous ; ou pour l'expérience, au choix), Bellatrix sortait avec Severus Rogue, un 7ème année discret, pas super beau et très doué en classe.

Tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que pour se montrer avec quelqu'un et pour « s'amuser » le soir, quand ils arrivaient à être seul.

D'après les dires de la jeune fille, l'élève le plus doué en potions que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu était très doué de ses 10 doigts et il savait comment « faire plaisir ». C'est ainsi que de nombreuses filles avaient eu un regain d'intérêt pour lui, qui semblait imperméable même aux plus jolies des filles…

Donc, Narcissia était bien installée dans les bras de son Lucius, tous deux avec un verre de Whisky pur feu en main.

En vérité, le Whisky pur feu était l'alcool le plus doux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la salle commune en cette soirée.

Tout le monde rigolait et les vérités fusaient de tous les côtés.

On pouvait voir une fille brune de 4ème année flirter avec le jeune Parkinson, un mec qui ressemblait plus à un bulldog qu'à un homme, ou encore deux idiote de 6ème année embrasser à pleine bouche Crabbe et Goyle, deux gorilles de 7èmes année qui avaient plus de muscle que de neurones. (Et oui, dans la salle commune des serpentards, on visite le Zoo, on y voit de tout !)

Bellatrix, elle, se retenait d'assommer Adam Bulstrode, un 5ème année qui lui avait déplus en appelant Narcissia « _la blondinette à Lucius_ ».

Attendez !

J'ai dit qu'elle se retenait ?

Et oui !

Mais c'est très rare ! Il doit en profiter l'idiot !

En effet, Bellatrix avait pour habitude de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait à l'aide de ses points et de sa baguette, mais elle avait promis à sa sœur adorée qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille à l'occasion de cette petite soirée.

La musique résonnait et certains prenait l'initiative de se ridiculiser en chantonnant.

Tout d'un coup, plusieurs 6ème et 7ème année se trouvèrent sur une table, avec une petite musique de fond (Ta meuf, de Faf Larage, légèrement modifié par mes soins pour mieux coller à l'histoire !) :

**« Hé, Severus, c'est pour toi ! »**

Cela avait été dit par une voix masculine légèrement éraillée qui appartenait à MacNair, un 7ème année complètement fou qui adorait couper la tête à tous les animaux qui lui tombait sous la main (Bon, là il doit se contenter de quelques insectes, mais il ne fait que s'entraîner, bourreau, c'est une vocation, croyez moi !).

En chœur, quelques élèves (masculin) prirent la parole et se mirent à chanter.

Il y avait Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Flint, Regulus Black,… (Je met entre parenthèses les répliques que dit Rogue)

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle est grave mec_

_(Mais sérieux)_

_Tout le monde en a marre mec_

_Elle se comporte comme le pire des mecs_

_Elle se la pète, elle met des coups de tête et des balayettes_

_En Stan Smith et 501 serré_

_Elle traîne la jambe façon Kaiser Sauzé _

_(t'es fou !)_

_Elle pisse debout en chantant : Le crime paye !_

_Et ses dents en or on croit qu'elle va nous bouffer_

_Elle dort avec ses pits et ses rots_

_Dans les cachots elle organise des combats d'elfes_

_Elle est fonsdçe_

_Fais gaffe à son crew le Lady Unit_

_Gilets pare-balle et tatou_

_Pire que les Crips et les Bloods, elles ont toujours les boules_

_C'est pas les Pussy cat Dolls elles, elles te coupent les couilles _

_(aïe c'est chaud !)_

_Et l'autre jour on m'a volé mon blouson_

_J'dis pas que c'est elle mais putain j'ai des soupçons_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Quand elle traîne avec nous c'est glauque_

_Attends la meuf elle a un glock_

_Elle a braqué un boucher pour une entrecôte_

_Tiens l'autre jour quand on a fait les courses_

_On l'a retrouvée torchée au trois balais à Près au lard._

_Je sais pas pourquoi tu la kiffes elle est pas sexy_

_Quand on sort elle tape des mecs pour de la sensi_

_Pour faire un barbecue elle a brûlé ma 106_

_Pour s'excuser elle m'a taxé ma montre suisse_

_On peut pas mater la télé chez toi_

_Y en a que pour Scarface et pour Tony Montana_

_Cogno, tu veux la guerre ?!_

_Non !_

_Y en a marre de la guerre_

_Elle nous fait peur !_

_Tu piges quand elle est là on se chie dessus_

_Les mecs se sont mis au karaté, au jujitsu_

_Tu la croises dans la rue au mieux elle te vomit dessus_

_Et t'as vu tous ses bijoux en affaire_

_J'en ai offert à ma mère c'est pas de l'or c'est du fer !_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Ta meuf c'est une caille mec, elle met des coups de tête_

_Elle fume, elle boit, elle se la pète_

_Elle est dingue, elle est raide, elle est pas nette_

_Elle jette des endoloris, c'est une caillera_

_Je vais pas parler dans son dos c'est pas mon genre_

_Chaque fois qu'elle croise un prof à la clé une retenue_

_Ses roues arrières, son GSXR et son holster_

_Traîne des commissaires sur le goudron derrière_

_Les couloirs sont déserts quand elle a ses règles_

_Hier elle a pécho son cousin sur la poubelle _

_(Oh c'est pas vrai !)_

_Elle deal devant les maternelles _

_(C'est abusé !)_

_Elle est même maudite par Dumbledore !_

_D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle est impliquée dans la mort de Grindelwald_

_Quand elle se lève on dirait Voldemort en puissance._

_Et les mecs elle leur fout la main au cul_

_Si tu lui plais c'est mort, elle te casse le…_

_Pas de respect_

_(Elle est comme ça)_

_Ta meuf c'est une caillera et elle nous kiffe pas_

_Et dis lui tout je m'en fous_

_On est à bout, demain je me casse chez le maître !_

Tout le monde rigolait !

La moitié des « petits chanteurs de Serpentard » se mit à vomir sur place, l'autre moitié courrait aux toilettes afin de le faire un peu plus dignement. ( Et oui, quand on ne sait pas boire, on se retient).

Bellatrix semblait folle de rage, mais lorsque sa petite sœur se leva et lui posa une main sur le bras, elle se calma et lui sourit en retour.

Il était étonnant de voir l'immense complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux sœurs, pourtant si différente au niveau du caractère.

Alors que la plus jeune était destinée à être mère et femme de mangemort, donc à être protégée, la plus âgée allait, elle, recevoir la marque le lendemain du jour où elle recevrait son diplôme de sortie de Poudlard.

En effet, elle avait déjà rencontré « le maître » quelques mois plus tôt pour la fête de Noël qu'il avait organisé et se dernier avait été totalement charmé par elle lorsqu'elle avait infligé le sort du doloris à un de ses « camarades de danse » parce qu'il lui avait marché sur les pieds en valsant.

Aussitôt, Lord Voldemort avait convoqué la jeune fille dans son « bureau » (un autre petit salon) afin de lui faire subir un « entretien d'embauche ».

Entretiens dont ils étaient tous deux ressorties le sourire aux lèvres. La torture étant une passion qu'ils avaient en communs, ils avaient eu une longue et prolifique discussion à se sujet.

Donc, pour en revenir à la petite fête donc, tout le monde rigolait et s'amusait bien.

La salle commençait à se vider et Bellatrix se trouvait à côté de Severus, en face de Lucius et Narcissia.

Le jeune héritier des Malfoy était très fière d'avoir une si belle, douce et délicate promise qu'il en venait presque (J'ai dit presque, n'oubliez pas que c'est un Malfoy) à l'aimer.

Il était très protecteur envers elle et n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Bellatrix faisait en fait semblant de sortir avec Severus afin d'étouffer les soupçons qu'il avait au sujet des intentions de se dernier envers Narcissia.

Et oui, Severus Rogue était, en fait, fou amoureux de la plus jeune et plus jolie des Black. Lucius avait finit par passer outre quand il apprit que ce dernier sortait avec Bellatrix, mais c'était avant qu'ils ne les entende discuter dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

En effet, Bellatrix disait à Severus qu'elle ferait tout pour le bonheur de sa sœur, et que cette dernière avait besoin de l'amitié de Severus.

Lucius remarqua que sa future belle sœur avait insisté sur le mot amitié. Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Narcissia trouvait en Severus un confident.

Il avait alors été clair pour le jeune Malfoy que même si sa fiancé ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un ami en Severus, lui, espérait beaucoup plus…

Lucius sourit à cette pensée et, tout en regardant un Severus plus que jaloux dans les yeux, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille avant d'entreprendre de l'embrasser délicatement (et dignement, ils sont des sang purs, pas des animaux), dans le cou. La jeune fille frémis et entrepris d'embrasser son fiancé à pleine bouche, sans voir le regard triste que lui lançait son « meilleur ami ».

Bellatrix, elle, regardait Severus et le voir souffrir ainsi la faisait jubiler. Elle aimait voir les gens souffrir, et encore plus quand ceux-ci souffraient au nom de l'amour !

L'amour.

Chose qui lui avait été interdite, à elle.

Elle qui était amoureuse d'un autre sang pur, mais d'un sang pur traître à son sang !

Maudit soit tu Frank Longdubag !

Et oui, elle n'avait pas pu avoir une promesse de mariage de la part de Frank Longdubag, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'an dernier afin de suivre une formation d'Auror.

Auror !

Quelle honte !

Et en plus, il était fiancé à cette traître à son sang d'Alice Smith, meilleur amie de la sang de bourbe Lily Evans, qui est la petite amie du meilleur ami de son traître de cousin !

Mais comment avait elle fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui ainsi ? Un homme simple oui, mais traître et entouré de traîtres…

Elle avait été tellement blessée en elle-même lorsqu'elle avait apprise les fiançailles de SON amour avec _elle_, elle avait tellement souffert, qu'elle s'était promise de ne jamais plus souffrir ainsi, et de se venger !

Oh oui !

Ils allaient tous souffrir !

Une fois qu'elle aurait LA marque sur le bras, elle se vengerait d'eux tous !

Elle détourna son regard de son « petit ami » pour regarder sa sœur.

Sans elle, Bellatrix savait que jamais elle n'aurait réussit à refaire surface. Narcissia avait su trouver les mots juste pour lui faire retrouver le moral et le sourire.

Severus la coupa dans ses pensées en se levant et souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, Bellatrix s'excusa à son tour et laissa les deux « tourtereaux » seul.

Lucius emmena Narcissia jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet en chef afin d'être certain de ne pas être « interrompu ».

* * *

Il était près de 4 heures du matin.

La carte des maraudeurs indiquait que la salle commune des serpentards était vide.

Les bouteilles vides partout reflétaient que les célébrations de l'anniversaire de la cousine de Sirius avaient été un succès.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Smith et Lily Evans se trouvaient au beau milieu de se qui avait semblé être la scène de toutes les débauches. (La salle commune des serpentards quoi !).

Ils jetèrent un premier sort afin que les elfes de maisons ne voient pas toutes les bouteilles qui traînaient partout (comme ça, ils nettoieront eux même ou ils trébucheront les serpents !).

Puis ils commencèrent à refaire la décoration.

Tout d'abord, il mirent des peau mortes de serpents dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs (vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les serpents changent de peau, et bien, c'est les vieilles peaux qu'ils utilisent là !).

Ensuite, ils jetèrent un sort aux tables afin qu'elles soient rouges vif.

Les canapés et fauteuils prirent des couleurs or, avec en rouge, les mots « Vives les Gryffondor » ou encore, des lions de tailles diverses qui dévoraient, écrasaient, s'assaillaient ou encore faisaient leurs besoins sur des serpents.

Les mures eurent droit au même sort que les meubles.

Après un lèger sort de Glue pérpétuelle sur des postères représentant soit l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondr, soit des photos de Minerva McGonagall soulevant avec le sourire la coupe des 4 maisons gagné par Gryffondor, soit d'Albus Dumbledore Donannt la coupe de Quiddich à divers capitaines de Gryffondors (de divers année)...

Il était près de 5h30 lorqu'ils sortirent et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

* * *

Il était 7 heures du matin lorsque les premiers cries d'indignations s'élevèrent des cachots.

Pourquoi les Serpentard seraient les seuls à s'amuser ?

Tout le monde sait que quand on dit « Fête chez les Serpentard », on dit aussi « Grosse blague bien drôle et embêtante contre les serpentards de la part 'd'inconnus' ». (Bin oui, ils n'ont jamais aucunes preuve pour dire qui est responsable, ils ne peuvent pas accuser qui que se soit !)

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà! _**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira. _**

**_C'est court et sans prétentions._**

**_Je suis consciente que c'est un peu décousue..._**

**_Il est possible que je publie un jour une version amméliorée de cette fiction._**

**_reviews svp?_**

**_Merci_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black._**


End file.
